Out of the Blue
by hopefuldreamer007
Summary: Something is terribly wrong with Sasha...
1. Chapter 1

"You need to change your plans for this week."

Charlotte and Becky looked up from their conversation as Bayley came running towards them, the younger brown haired woman's eyes holding a hint of despair to them as she finally reached her two old friends.

"What?"

Bayley sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Sorry. But I need your help. We need to go to Orlando and see Sasha. She needs us," stated Bayley, her voice leaving no room for argument, bordering frantic.

Becky frowned, tilting her head. "What do you mean? What's going on? I know she took some time off…." said Becky, not oblivious to the rumors and gossip that had been running rampant through the locker room and social media the last two weeks, not to mention the fact that the youngest member of their close knit foursome had been MIA since WrestleMania.

Bayley sighed, her shoulders slumping as she leaned against the wall, her teeth chewing her bottom lip, worry lacing her usually bright features. "Something's wrong. I don't know what, but….something's not right. This isn't just time off. This isn't just her needing a break….something is _wrong. _I can hear it in her voice when I call her. She won't even answer the phone when I try to facetime her. Her texts are one word responses, if she responds at all….guys, I'm worried. I need to see her. And...I feel like she needs us right now….."

"Okay, don't worry, love. We'll go. We can make sure she's okay, alright?" said Charlotte, Bayley offering Charlotte a hug. "Thanks, guys. I usually can do it on my own with her, but something just feels off right now and I'm worried I'm gonna need backup," said Bayley, giving Becky a hug as well, who simply smiled.

"I thought you left the hugs on Raw?" she questioned jokingly, Bayley rolling her eyes.

"Thank god. I'm tired of being 'the huggable one.' Charlotte's the queen, you're the man, Sasha's the boss, and now it's my turn to get a nickname better than just 'the huggable one."

Charlotte and Becky laughed, Bayley filling them in a little bit more on what was going on with Sasha before continuing with the show for the evening.

* * *

"Sasha?"

Bayley called out for her friend as she entered Sasha's Orlando home; Becky and Charlotte following closely behind. Concern was coursing through Bayley's blood as she stepped into the entryway. It wasn't like Sasha to not answer the door. She knew they were coming...sort of. She had left Bayley's text sitting at read last night and Bayley knew the code to the house was Sasha's birthday. And now she was getting no response even after entering the house.

"Sash? It's Becky and Charlotte and I. Where are you?" called Bayley, peaking into the kitchen and Sasha's painting room. Still no sign of Sasha.

"Is she not home?" questioned Becky, Bayley shrugging lightly. "Her car was in the garage…." she muttered, glancing out onto the patio. Still no Sasha.

"Come on Sash, where are you?" muttered Bayley, reaching for her phone and pressing a button, frowning when she heard Sasha's familiar ringtone coming from upstairs.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "Girl really does not want to see us, does she?" asked Charlotte, shaking her head. "What is her deal?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out," said Bayley, heading up the stairs and towards Sasha's bedroom.

"Sasha? Sash, it's Bayley. I'm coming in whether you want me to or not," said Bayley, pausing for a response and getting none.

"Sasha, you're scaring me. Please, please say something," said Bayley, placing her forehead against the oak wood door, a few tears slipping from her eyes when she still got no response.

"Okay, Sash, I tried. I'm coming in now," said Bayley, twisting the door and opening it with ease, holding her breath at the uncertainty of what she would find on the other side of the door.

She pushed the door open as soon as the doorknob turned, her eyes immediately scanning the spacious master bedroom, falling on the bed. A lump caught in her throat as she gazed at the scene in front of her, and she could feel her heart shattering at the sight.

"Oh, Sash….honey…."

Bayley's voice was barely above a whisper, the older of the two immediately sitting at the edge of her best friend's bed, reaching out to touch Sasha's cheek, frowning when she turned herself over to face the wall.

Her face was streaked with tear stains that looked like she'd been crying for days, her eyes matching the sight. Her face was far too pale, her long magenta hair tangled and sprawled out behind her.

And Bayley wondered when the last time was she had even gotten out of bed.

Sasha said nothing, refusing to look at Bayley as she turned to face the wall, pulling her blanket further over her body. Bayley shook her head, reaching out to stroke her friend's hair, frowning when Sasha flinched at the touch; a small, weak, moaning sound escaping her lips.

Becky and Charlotte entered the room after watching the scene unfold, Bayley regrouping and trying to figure out her next move. She knew what this was. She had feared that this was what she would find. Somehow she just knew. She had _felt _it when Sasha stopped taking her calls or answering her texts. She had wanted to be wrong. But deep down she had feared that she wasn't.

And now she was even more thankful that she had brought Becky and Charlotte with her, though she wasn't sure if that would help Sasha or hurt her more in the process. She prayed that having more of her friends around would help in the long run.

"Hey, Sash? Honey? What's going on babygirl?" asked Charlotte, her voice soft and soothing as she sat on the other side of her friend's bed, giving Sasha no place to hide.

And so Sasha ducked under the covers completely, harsh, quiet sobs escaping her lips as she began to cry.

"Sasha….." Bayley placed her hand on Sasha's back from above the covers, rubbing gently.

"Come on Sash….just talk to us," whispered Bayley, shifting herself so she was lying down, wrapping her arms around her friend's body that was still completely covered by the blanket. "I'm not going anywhere Sasha. I'll be right here when you're ready to talk," whispered Bayley, praying that Sasha could feel the comfort even through the thick blanket.

Charlotte and Becky stayed quiet, watching as Bayley continued trying to offer comfort to Sasha, the younger woman blocking everything out with the blanket as she continued to cry.

Becky pulled Charlotte away and out of earshot, glancing back at the scene. "What is going on? What happened to her?" asked Becky, Charlotte shaking her head, wanting to cry herself.

"I have no idea. I...I thought she was just upset about the storyline or….or something….but….Becca, it's been a week. Has she been like this the whole time?" asked Charlotte, kicking herself for not seeing it sooner, for not texting or calling the second those stupid rumors started flying around like wildfire….thankful that Bayley had picked up on it.

"I have no idea...but we're here now. And I'm not leaving her like this, Char. I can't. We can't," whispered Becky, Charlotte nodding in agreeance.

"We won't," she stated simply.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those that previously read chapter 1 before this update, please go back and re-read it as I changed it up quite a bit. Enjoy!

Bayley had stayed in the room with Sasha, refusing to leave her friend for even a second. Becky and Charlotte had headed back downstairs, intent on finding something for their upset friend to eat. The lack of food wrappings or dishes or any sign of a meal anywhere in the house worried all three women even more. Had Sasha really not eaten anything in a week? How could they have let it get this bad and not realized what was going on sooner?

"Come on Sasha, you gotta talk to me sometime, love. I'm right here. It's just me right now. You can talk to me. You can tell me anything…" whispered Bayley, wondering if Sasha was even hearing her or if she had fallen asleep underneath the blanket. It had been about an hour since the three had arrived at the house. Sasha had been crying under the blanket; quiet, barely audible, sniffles and whimpers escaping her lips, but it had been a good while since Bayley had heard anything coming from underneath the blanket.

Bayley gently peeled back the blanket slowly, carefully; not wanting to startle or scare Sasha in any way. Sasha made another noise as Bayley uncovered her face, Bayley moving to stop her hands before she could pull at the blanket once more.

"Shh, I'm right here. I'm here. You don't have to hide, honey. It's just me," whispered Bayley, gently stroking her friend's knuckles, frowning when she noticed bruising on her right hand.

"How did you get hurt?" asked Bayley quietly, crawling over to the other side of the bed, keeping Sasha's hands in her own.

Sasha lowered her head, trying to turn away, but Bayley refused to let her. Her gaze was filled with concern and sadness, genuine sadness, as she saw the shape Sasha was in.

It only made her want to cry more.

Bayley shifted herself even closer to Sasha, wishing she could just absorb whatever was inside of her heartbroken friend, wishing for anything that would take this pain away from the one person she loved more than anything else.

Sasha made a low moaning noise again, squeezing her eyes shut as Bayley refused to let her escape. Her body tightened up as she felt her friend's finger graze her hairline, her lips placing the most gentle, loving, caring, kiss to her forehead.

And that was all it took for Sasha to break down into tears; harsh, painful, all encompassing sobs escaping her lips, overpowering her lungs, leaving Sasha gasping for air in between each painful sob.

"Hey, Hey, Hey….slow down….breathe, baby," commanded Bayley softly, taking slow, deep breaths herself, placing her hand on Sasha's back, gently rubbing her hand up and down in a soothing motion.

Sasha shook her head, choking as she struggled to get air into her lungs, her brown eyes wild and unfocused.

"Sasha, you're okay. It's okay. It's a panic attack, honey. Just breathe in through your nose, no, no, no, big breath through your nose," whispered Bayley, doing it herself, hoping the closeness of their bodies would force Sasha to mimic what she was doing.

"Good girl. Good, you're almost there. Keep trying, just like that," whispered Bayley, keeping her own breathing in tact, trying to remain calm as Sasha worked on her breathing.

"There you go. Good girl. You got it," whispered Bayley, moving one hand from Sasha's back to her cheek, cupping her face in her hands.

Tears were still streaming down Sasha's face, touching the palm of Bayley's hand, more of them pooling in her brown eyes.

"I'm here, Sash. I'm right here. And Becca and Charlotte are just downstairs, okay? You're not alone. You don't have to do this alone, baby girl…." whispered Bayley, wiping at a teardrop that slipped from Sasha's eye.

Sasha ducked her head, pushing Bayley's hands away from her, turning again in the opposite direction of her friend.

Bayley let out a heavy sigh, wanting to cry herself as she heard the heartbroken sobs escaping her friends lips, the way her shoulders shook with each sorrowful cry. She knew Sasha could be stubborn. She knew she had a hard time trusting people.

But she had never been that way with Bayley, or Charlotte or Becky even, for that matter.

Then again, Bayley had never seen her fall into this deep of a depression before either….

* * *

"Is she asleep?"

Bayley sighed, glancing at Sasha, her eyes closed, her breathing evened out, her hand curled up under her pillow. Bayley would say she looked content if it wasn't for the tears that were still steadily falling from her eyes, even in her sleep.

"I think so," she muttered, using her thumb to wipe away a trail of tears, closing her eyes when Sasha flinched at her touch.

Bayley placed a kiss to her hair, gently easing herself off the bed and heading towards the door, stepping out to join Becky and Charlotte.

"When was the last time you saw her? What happened?" asked Charlotte, Bayley shrugging lightly, unable to let her eyes wander away from Sasha.

"Last Monday. She was there, at the arena…." muttered Bayley, closing her eyes as she tried to piece together the memories of that night.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Becky, Bayley shaking her head.

"Not really. I know that she was upset, about Mania and the titles, but it wasn't like what all those stupid dirt sheets are saying. She was upset, but she wasn't throwing a tantrum or complaining about it. She just wanted more for those titles. We both did. Peyton and Billie are amazing competitors, but it's gonna be a struggle for them to get people behind them…."

"Weren't you guys supposed to have a match together against Alexa that night?" asked Charlotte and Bayley nodded.

"It was supposed to be a handicap match. But, I don't know. One minute she was there with me in the locker room and then she said she was gonna go for a walk and….I don't know. The next thing I know she's gone and the writers are telling me it's a quick one on one."

Becky frowned. "She didn't tell you she was leaving or anything?"

"Nope. I texted her. I called her. I went back to the hotel….she wouldn't open the door. She had deadbolted it so even the spare that we give each other wouldn't work. I don't know what happened. I wish I knew the truth, but I don't. I wish I had pushed harder though….we had that whole week off. I tried to call her and text her, but I just figured she wanted to be alone...I didn't know this was what she was doing…."

Charlotte, sensing what was happening, wrapped her arms around Bayley's waist, pulling the smaller woman's body towards her own, placing a kiss to her hair. Bayley sighed, turning in Charlotte's arms and leaning in to her friend's hug.

"I don't know what to do, Char. I've never seen her like this before…"

"Hey, she's gonna be okay, honey. She has us, alright? Don't worry too much about her. We're here now. She's in good hands," whispered Becky, offering Bayley a gentle smile, which was easily returned.

"Thanks guys, for sticking around."

"All four one and one four all," grinned Becky, holding up their signature four fingers, Charlotte rolling her eyes at the pun.

* * *

Bayley sat at the edge of Sasha's bed, her fingers gently brushing back strands of hair from her best friend's sleeping face. Both Charlotte and Becky had long since gone to bed in Sasha's guest rooms, both fighting with Bayley to go to sleep as well, but Bayley couldn't. She was too worried about Sasha.

Sasha let out a small whimper, tears once more beginning to trickle down her face. Bayley leaned down, placing a kiss to her friend's forehead and cheek, continuing to stroke back her unwashed hair.

"Shh, shh, shh. You're okay, Sasha. It's alright. I'm right here, honey," whispered Bayley, Sasha's eyes slowly opening, adjusting to the darkness.

Bayley offered Sasha a gentle smile as her brown eyes met Bayley's, Bayley sighing when Sasha averted her gaze once more.

"That's okay. You don't have to talk. Nobody is going to make you. I just don't want you to be alone, that's all," whispered Bayley, stroking her cheek lightly.

Sasha slowly shifted her gaze back to Bayley, struggling to maintain eye contact. Bayley silently held out her arms, praying Sasha would take her up on the offer and let her hug her and hold her. After a few moments of hesitation, Sasha carefully shifting herself so she was in her friend's arms, her own arms wrapped her friend's neck, her face buried in Bayley's shoulder, hot tears soaking into the material of Bayley's t-shirt.

Bayley sighed, adjusting her grip as she gently rocked Sasha in her arms, showering her heartbroken friend with kisses to her hair as she did so.

"What is it, honey? What happened, baby?" asked Bayley, running her hand down Sasha's back, cringing as she heard vicious sobs escaping her friend's lips.

"You're not alone anymore, honey. You have your friends. We're right here, okay?" whispered Bayley, Sasha moaning quietly, still sobbing unrelentlessly.

Bayley closed her eyes, repositioning her body so she was leaning against the headboard, holding Sasha close to her as she continued to cry, keeping her lips close to her ear, trying to soothe her.

Sad, but thankful, when Sasha eventually cried herself back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She hated crying.

She hated feeling weak.

Everything inside of her hurt.

Sasha continued to cry as her friend tried desperately to help her, even holding her in her arms while she cried. _She didn't deserve Bayley. She didn't deserve her friendship, her kindness. She didn't deserve Becky or Charlotte's concern. She didn't deserve any of the friends she had._

Sasha moaned, wishing she was anywhere but here. Her head hurt from all the crying; and possibly from not eating or drinking enough water for the last week. She shouldn't be tired. She had slept too much this week. But she was. So, so, tired. Her body felt limp in Bayley's arms, the youngest of the four women feeling like she couldn't even hold herself up right now.

_Weak. Pathetic. Crybaby._

Sasha thought back to some of the posts she'd been tagged in on social media, all of the horrible things people were saying about her. _Undeserving. Untalented. Useless._

She had tried so hard. She just wanted to be the best. She wanted to be something. She wanted to stand for something. She just wanted to go out there and do what she loved, but she also wanted people to recognize how hard she worked, how talented she felt like she was.

And then things had gone terribly, horribly wrong.

Sasha shuddered at the thought, sobbing even harder as she thought about the events of last week. If they only knew. If they only knew the truth. If they only knew what happened.

But she couldn't tell them. Nobody would believe her now.

Sasha wrapped her fists around Bayley's shirt, noticing the darkness of the bruising on her knuckles. She had thought they would fade by now, but apparently she had been wrong. _She had been wrong about a lot of things._

Sasha closed her eyes, wishing she could just disappear, wishing her friends would just leave her alone and go back to their lives. They were wasting their time. They shouldn't be here. Charlotte and Becky were both in new relationships. Bayley hadn't been home in weeks. She was supposed to go home this week, be with her dog, see her other friends.

The thought that her friends had put their lives on hold simply for her only made her cry harder, eventually crying herself to sleep in Bayley's arms.

"She needs to eat something."

"She needs a whole of things. Food, a shower, to talk…." muttered Bayley, sighing as she glanced down at her friend still fast asleep in her arms.

"I just wish we knew what happened. How does she go from being okay to not even being able to get out of bed? What has to happen for that shift to come virtually overnight?" asked Charlotte, Bayley shaking her head. "I wish I knew."

Sasha stirred in her sleep, blinking away the sleep as she felt someone's arm around her, glancing up at Bayley and then ducking her head as Bayley offered her a smile.

"Hey pretty girl. How you feeling?" asked Becky softly, kneeling down and grasping Sasha's chin, forcing her to look up at her.

Sasha shrugged, pushing herself out of Bayley's arm, wanting to hide away again, but all three girls stopped her this time, Charlotte pulling her blanket away from her.

She was met with a glare from Sasha. "Talk to us, Sash. What's going on, honey?"

"Sash….."

Bayley's voice was soft and gentle, her hand reaching out to grab her friend's hand in her own.

"Hey, we want to help, okay? Let us in. Let us help," said Bayley, Sasha avoiding her gaze.

"Will you come downstairs and eat something, love? There's some toast and eggs and avocados down there for you...your favorite breakfast…." coaxed Becky, Sasha sighing. She struggled just to get out of bed most days, let alone eat.

"Please, love? For me?" whispered Becky, once more forcing Sasha to look at her, brushing a strand of hair from her tearful eyes.

"Okay," whispered Sasha, her voice barely audible, but it was the first time she had spoken since they had arrived the previous afternoon and so they were taking what they could get at the moment.

* * *

She had taken all of five bites of her breakfast, pushing the rest around on her plate. Bayley sighed, reaching over and stopping her friend. "Come on Sasha, eat a little bit more. You've got to be starving, honey,"

Sasha groaned, placing a small piece of avocado into her mouth. "I'm not hungry."

"Alright, Sash, take down the wall. Just talk to us, okay? What the hell happened last Monday?" asked Charlotte, tired of coddling the youngest of the foursome and getting nowhere fast.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"Nothing doesn't have you considering walking out on your contract and disappearing into a black hole of sadness, Sash," continued Charlotte, knowing full well that she was throwing gasoline onto a struggling fire, just waiting for Sasha to explode. She hoped that the explosion would at least give them some answers as to what was going on in that head of hers.

"Shut up! You have no idea what I'm thinking, so just stop!" cried Sasha, pushing the plate of food away entirely, leaning her head down on the table.

"Then tell us, Sasha. We want to help you. Don't keep pushing us away," said Becky, sighing when Sasha flinched at her touch...again.

"I didn't ask you to come, okay? So just go."

"Sasha, we didn't have to come," said Charlotte, Bayley instantly shooting daggers at her, silently warning her not to finish that statement. "We came because we're worried about you. This isn't like you, Sasha. We just want to help."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Just go back to Andrade and leave me alone," she muttered, Charlotte throwing her hands up in defeat, Bayley stepping in before the conversation went any further.

"Sash, you know we love you and we care about you," whispered Bayley, wrapping her arms around Sasha's thin frame, placing a kiss to her hair. "You're hurting, babygirl. We just don't like seeing you this way," offered Bayley, Sasha shoving herself away from her friend, away from the table.

"Sasha!"

Bayley called after her, Becky running after her, only to be met with the bathroom door slammed in her face, the sound of Sasha locking it causing even more frustration for the trio.

Becky turned back around, sighing as she leaned against the now locked bathroom door, glancing over at Bayley and Charlotte.

"What now?"

Bayley sighed, rubbing the exhaustion out of her eyes, trying to figure out what on earth they could do next. She couldn't leave. There was no way she was just gonna leave Sasha like this.

"We just wait? Hope she comes out on her own?" asked Bayley, shrugging. It was her best answer at the moment. Charlotte groaned, shaking her head, picking up her phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Bayley, Charlotte pushing buttons.

"I'm gonna find out what the fuck happened to her last week."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha rocked herself back and forth, squeezing her arms around her legs, burying her face into her knees as she sobbed. She couldn't tell. She could never tell. Nobody would believe her. They all made sure of that. The stupid dirt sheets. The stupid rumors. The tweets and comments on instagram. They would all just think she was making it up now.

But she wasn't.

Sasha could feel the anxiety creeping back into her, her breathing coming out in short gasps again, her chest starting to tighten….

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to squeeze the anxiety out of her chest, but her breaths were coming too fast for her to catch them. She choked, her heart pounding in her ears now. She stood up, feel lightheaded and dizzy, stumbling over to the furthest wall. She leaned her head against the wall, trying to count to ten and make it go away. She whimpered, images of last Monday flashing through her head. Telling Bayley she was going for a walk, not telling her to come with her….she should have told Bayley to come.

But she hadn't wanted her to.

_Undeserving. Untalented. Useless. Pathetic. Crybaby. Ungrateful._

Sasha tried to erase the words she had seen all over social media out of her head. But they were too loud, practically screaming into her brain, making her cry harder and harder and harder, choking on the sobs that just would not stop. _If they only knew the truth. _

She tried to count to ten again, but it wasn't working. She couldn't stop crying. She could feel herself getting dizzy again, struggling to breathe.

"Sasha? Honey, please let me in?"

Bayley. She could vaguely hear Bayley outside the door. She didn't want her friend to see her like this. She didn't want anybody to see her like this….

Sasha stumbled away from the wall, gagging now as she continued to struggle for breath, kneeling down next to the toilet, not having the strength to hold her head up. She cried out in pain as her head hit the toilet seat, seeing stars for a moment.

And then there was a lot of noise.

And suddenly Bayley and Charlotte and Becky were all in the bathroom, Bayley kneeling down next to her.

Sasha fought against Bayley's arms with what little strength she had, managing to catch her friend in the face. She heard someone grunting, she could only assume it was Bayley. Everything hurt. Her lungs hurts from crying and choking and gagging. And her heart felt like it was going to shoot out of her chest at any given moment. Her face soaked with tears and beat red from a lack of oxygen.

And she felt someone grabbing her from behind, causing her to scream and fight against them, her arms connecting with someone again….

"Sasha! Stop!"

She moaned as she was lowered to the ground, someone climbing on top of her. _No. No. No. No. No. No. _She couldn't see clearly. She couldn't see who it was that was on top of her. She cried out, thrashing her head around. "P-p-p-please please n-n-no," she whispered, her voice weak and thready from everything.

She wanted to fight them off, she needed to fight them off….but she was too weak, too tired…. She couldn't.

"Breathe, Sasha. Come on, honey, breathe through your nose. You're gonna be okay, I promise, love."

Sasha moaned, feeling consciousness slipping away as the anxiety overtook her, trying to breathe, not wanting to pass out. She followed the soft voice, trying to breathe through her nose.

"Good. Now let it out through your nose again."

Becca's voice. Becca was talking to her. She could hear her. Becca was here with her, next to her ear, drowning out the voices that were being mean to her all week.

"Okay, do it again. Breathe in through your nose and then out again."

Sasha could feel her breathing slowing down as Becky continued to coach her through her breathing, reality slowly coming back to her. She stared up, the tears slowing down enough for her to be able to see her friend's face, Becky's green eyes staring back at her; nothing but concern in them.

She glanced at Bayley who was practically straddling her, although Sasha wasn't really fighting anymore.

"Welcome back, honey," she whispered, Sasha blinking as Bayley ran her hand through Sasha's hair, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Charlotte came into her view, kneeling down next to her, placing a cool washcloth over her forehead, Sasha closing her eyes as Charlotte gently wiped at her face, the sensation feeling so good.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice raw and still very weak.

Bayley eased herself off of Sasha, immediately pulling her friend into her arms, never wanting to let her go, rubbing her hand up and down her back, showering her hair with kisses.

"That was a pretty bad panic attack, Sasha. How long have those been going on, baby?" whispered Bayley, Sasha whimpering in Bayley's arms, letting her wall down as she started to cry, soaking in the comfort as Bayley rocked her back and forth.

"Have they been this bad all week, Sash?" asked Becky, gently rubbing her back. Sasha nodded in Bayley's arms, clutching at the back of her friend's shirt as she continued to hold her.

"Come on, honey. Let's get you out of the bathroom, alright sweetie?" asked Bayley, Sasha nodding weakly against her. Charlotte helped Bayley up, Bayley adjusting her grip on Sasha as she carried her out of the bathroom and into the living room, lying her exhausted body onto the couch, sighing when Sasha refused to let go of her shirt.

"You want me to stay with you?" asked Bayley, Sasha nodding. Bayley nodded, brushing back her hair and offering her friend a gentle smile. "Okay. I won't go anywhere. I'll stay right here."

Charlotte walked back into the kitchen, hoping that Sasha had some kind of tea or something lying around that would help soothe her throat, which had to be killing her, Becky following closely behind.

"Holy shit. She is in bad shape, Char," whispered Becky, opening up cabinets in search of something.

"What the hell happened to her, Bex? We were both there that night….something happened to her. I just don't know what…."

Becky sighed, finally finding some packets of tea and handing them to Charlotte, who had started boiling some water on the stove.

"She'll tell us when she's ready, I guess," said Charlotte, focusing her attention on the task in front of her. Hoping that that moment would come sooner rather than later.

What the hell could have happened to a happy 27-year-old woman that left her in shambles almost instantly?

* * *

Bayley gently pulled the blanket Sasha left draped over her couch over her friends body, continuing to stroke her hair and her cheek, Bayley just wanting to offer any comfort she could.

"Thanks for staying with me," whispered Sasha, wincing at the soreness in her throat. Bayley smiled, placing a kiss to her friend's nose, letting out a small smile when Sasha rolled her eyes at the childish gesture. "You never have to thank me for loving you."

Bayley looked up as Becky and Charlotte returned into the living room, a cup of tea in hand.

"How you feeling sweet pea?" asked Charlotte, Bayley helping Sasha sit up as she gratefully took the cup of tea Charlotte was handing her. "Better."

Charlotte smiled, placing a kiss to her friend's forehead. "Good."

Sasha averted her gaze, focusing on the cup of tea, savoring how it felt on her throat.

"I….I'm sorry," she whispered, taking another long sip of the tea before placing on the coffee table.

Becky tilted her head, "What for, love? You haven't done anything wrong."

Sasha shrugged. "I….for you guys having to see that whole panic attack and….for hitting you during it," she whispered, turning her gaze to her fingertips, tracing the outline of the bruising on her knuckles.

"Hey, none of that was your fault, sweetheart, okay?" stated Becky, forcing Sasha's gaze to meet her own. "Darling, we're very worried about you though. That panic attack was really bad, Sash…."

"I know," whispered Sasha, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Baby, stop apologizing, right now," said Bayley, squeezing Sasha's hand.

"Honey, talk to us. Tell us what is going on in that head of yours. What is it that's causing these panic attacks? The not getting out of bed? Not taking care of yourself?" asked Becky, sitting down on the arm of the couch, Sasha leaning her head down on her thigh.

"I can't tell you. I'm not ready," whispered Sasha, taking a shaky breath, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry!"

"Shh, shh, shh," soothed Bayley, Becky gently stroking her friend's hair. "It's okay, Sash. It's okay if you're not ready. It's okay," whispered Becky, Bayley gently easing Sasha back onto the couch, pulling the blanket over her once more. "Just close your eyes, okay? Get some rest, honey. You're exhausted, babygirl…"

Sasha closed her eyes, trying to squeeze out the thoughts that were creeping back into her brain. _You'll never be like Becky and Charlotte. You're nothing more than a crybaby who has already earned far more than you ever deserved….you would be nothing if it weren't for being part of the four horsewomen…._

Sasha managed to drift off to sleep, her mind still far too occupied with the words and images of last Monday night that flashed through her mind every time she closed them.


	5. Chapter 5

She needed to blow off steam.

They weren't supposed to lose those titles like that. They had been promised a longer reign. They had been told that they would be the ones to help elevate those titles. And then they go and take it off them less than two months after they get them and give them to a team that had only won four matches in the entire year that they had been on the main roster?!

Sasha sighed, wandering the hallways of the arena. It wasn't Peyton and Billie's fault. She was happy for them, in all honesty. It wasn't their fault that they were just booked to be the comic relief. It wasn't their fault that the main person in charge of booking was getting older and less capable of doing his damn job most of the time….always changing his mind, never sticking with one story long enough for it to go anywhere….

Vince had supported Bayley and Sasha in bringing those tag titles to fruition, even though it had taken a year of begging to do so. Hunter and Stephanie were better. They at least tried. But there was no reasoning with Vince and when he made his mind up about a story….well, storyline or any creative direction at all be damned….

Sasha groaned in frustration. Same story, different day. She was tired of it. Tired of putting it all on the line, giving up her free time, giving up everything, just to have what could have been a great story pulled out from under her. It was the story of her entire career since arriving on the main roster in 2015. Some days she wished she could just go back to NXT….some days she felt sorry for the talent that got called up to the main roster knowing what would mostly likely be in store for them….talents like Nikki Cross and the iiconics who were so good in NXT and then never used properly on the main roster….

And now it seemed as if Vince wanted to put Sasha in another feud with Alexa Bliss….the dumbest blonde on the planet. Sasha inwardly smiled at the nickname only Bayley knew about, rolling her eyes at the thought of starting another feud with her….

Sasha sighed, stopping as she realized she was in the same hallway as where Vince's office was for the night. She stopped herself, knowing better. Her anger would get the best of her right now. She needed to wait this out, cool down a bit, before she talked to Vince. There was a ladder to follow. Vince was the top. She couldn't just skip the other steps and go right to the top….could she?

She stood a good distance away from the door, her stare enough to burn a hole right through his door if she had heat vision. She was tired of all the bullshit. And, if she didn't speak out, then who would? She was tired of sitting back and letting them decide her future in this company….she deserved to have a voice. Becky didn't just sit back and let things happen and look where her voice led her? Right into the main event of WrestleMania….

Sasha sighed, taking a few steps towards the door. She paused, hesitating. Should she? She turned back around, poised to just leave and go back to the locker room. She really should just go vent to Bayley and be done with it...

But then she heard a door opening, and she swirled around, chewing her bottom lip as she realized that it was Vince coming out of his office. If not now, when?

Vince nodded as Sasha made eye contact with him, the young woman clearing her throat.

"Mr. McMahon, I'm sorry to bother you, but could I have a moment of your time? If you don't mind?"

The older man cleared his throat, eyeing Sasha. "Do we have an appointment?"

"Um, no. I just was walking by and there's just something I'd like to speak to you about... "

Sasha fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, wondering if this was the right choice. But it didn't matter because she couldn't back down now…

He checked his watch. "I have a few moments. Come on in, Mercedes."

Sasha rolled his eyes as he turned back around and headed into his office. She had worked for the man for seven years now and he still could not understand that she hated when people called her Mercedes….

Sasha took a seat in the chair that he offered her, a feeling of unease washing over her as he shut the door, but she pushed it away. Nerves, she supposed.

"What can I help you with, Mercedes?" he asked, pulling up a chair next to him. Sasha licked her suddenly dry lips, focusing on the task at hand.

"I don't like what happened last night. Bayley and I had the rugged pulled out from under us. It was undeserved and uncalled for. We've spent the last seven weeks working overtime trying to make those titles mean something. We weren't told until yesterday that we were losing the titles and to lose them to a team that does not have a solid foundation yet and will struggle to bring value to those titles is just cruel, especially given that we are the reason those titles exist."

Vince frowned, sighing as he considered what the young woman in front of him was saying. "There's a reason though that that needed to happen. We have other plans for both you and Bayley," he explained, Sasha shaking her heads.

"Bayley and I have spent the last two years essentially sitting out. I don't believe that either of us are being used to our fullest potential. Those titles, our tag team, that was some of our best work to date. And we were only getting better. I refuse to lose those titles just to sit in catering for another two years waiting for a push that may or may not come given how often you like to change storylines with no warning or reason," said Sasha, trying to keep her anger in touch, but knowing her frustration and annoyance with the situation was coming off thick.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry that you so unhappy with the direction that I am choosing for you, but you have to trust that I know what's best for your characters. **I** am the reason your character even exists, and it would do you well to remember that," explained Vince, refusing to back down from the disgruntled employee.

"Actually, Hunter is the reason my character exists. And it's because he gave us the time of day in NXT to develop that character. My character has been dying a slow and painful death ever since moving to the main roster!" argued Sasha, also refusing to back down from this fight she got herself into.

"And what would you suggest then, Mercedes? Since you seem to think you know more than me about creating such intriguing characters?"

"I would **suggest**," she responded, rolling her eyes. Her anger was getting the best of her. She could see it. But he was baiting her. And he had to know that, too. Fuck it. She was going for it. No more Mrs. Nice Bitch, as Ronda put it. "I would suggest that you put those titles back on Bayley and give us the title reign we were promised and the story that we were not finished telling, yet again."

Vince scooted his chair closer, encroaching further on her personal space. "Then why don't you do what some of the other women in the locker have done in order to ensure that they get the title reigns they think they deserve?" he questioned, Sasha rolling her eyes. He knew what he was referring to; women like Lacy Evans who had no problem kissing ass, sometimes literally from some of the rumors she had heard whirling around the locker room, in order to get title shots. Women like Alexa Bliss who didn't deserve half the shit she had gotten in this company but somehow, always seemed to squeeze her way into a title opportunity….

Charlotte was the exception to that rule. She only got the treatment she got from this company because of her last name, but Sasha tried to let that go for the sake of their friendship, which she truly did value respect Charlotte and Charlotte was a hell of a competitor….

"Screw you, Vince! I could have you arrested for that comment! There's this little thing called sexual harassment in case you haven't-

Vince rolled his eyes, anger rising within him, reaching for the young woman in front of him.

"No! Get the hell away from me!" cried Sasha, jumping out of her seat, heading for the door, but she was blocked by Vince.

"Well, you can kiss whatever story I did have planned for you goodbye then. I hope you enjoy catering as much as Billie and Peyton do…" he said, referring to the comments she had made to them on social media that had not sat well with him.

Sasha shook her head, refusing to cry or show any weakness at all in the given moment. As soon as she got out of here, she was damn sure going to HR and reporting this.

Vince grabbed Sasha, the young woman's brain immediately going into fight or flight mode. She had to get out of this room right now….

"I don't take too kindly to **women** who think they're better than me. In fact, I usually take it as my duty to remind them their place in this company when they try," he replied, smirking. "Hunter and Steph may go crazy over the fact that women like you are main eventing WrestleMania, and fans may be behind you ladies, but if I had my way all the time, women like you, **Mercedes**, would still be competing in your underwear…." smirked Vince, grabbing for the jeans she was thankfully wearing.

Sasha tried not to let the fear overtake her, trying to remain calm. She could feel her anxiety coursing through her, trying to shake it off as Vince pulled her closer to him, unbuttoning his own pants now….

"Get away from me!" cried Sasha, shoving his hands away. She cried out when he grabbed her again, this time shoving her into a wall, removing his pants fully….

"No! No! Get off of me! I'll have you-

Sasha shoved him away once more as he grabbed her by the hair, trying to force her head down.

"Fuck you!" she cried, punching him as hard as she could, causing him to stumble backwards….

"You fucking **bitch!** It's time you learn the hard way what happens when women like you think they're "The Boss," he replied, mocking her character. Sasha ran for the door, her knuckle's being slammed against the hardwood door as he tried to stop her...

Oh god, he was really going to rape her….

"Oh, Mercedes, you really are a spitfire of a woman aren't you?" he asked, shoving her down on the ground, her head connecting with the leg of the chair she had been sitting in moments ago.

Sasha refused to back down, flailing her arms and legs as he attempted unsuccessfully to try and remove her clothing, her leg managing to finally connect with his manlihood which was still exposed to her….

He stumbled backwards, yelling in pain, as she somehow managed to bolt back up, reaching for the door, her sweaty hands somehow managing to get it open….

And then she ran.

"You'll be sorry, Mercedes!" he yelled after her. "You'll never wrestle again after tonight, if I have anything to say about it!" he yelled, but Sasha was already down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Bayley sighed as she sat on the couch, refusing to leave Sasha's side. Charlotte and Becky were in the living room as well; both on their phones texting Seth and Andrade respectively, Charlotte still trying to figure out what the hell happened at the arena the night Sasha disappeared.

"Bay, honey, why don't you go grab a shower and give yourself a break? We're here if she wakes up…." offered Becky, Bayley shrugging lightly. "I wanna be here if she needs me…."

"Honey, you can't be there for her if you're not taking care of yourself. Go shower, dude. Take a few moments to yourself, okay? Please? We got her. She'll be okay," said Charlotte, offering her friend a smile. Bayley sighed, placing a kiss to Sasha's cheek. "I'll be right back, sister," she whispered, running her hand through Sasha's hair. "Speaking of showers…"

"Bayley….worry about you right now," warned Charlotte, prepared to drag her friend to the shower if need be.

"Okay, okay. I'm going," said Bayley, standing up and stretching. "Quit being a mom."

"I love you!" called Charlotte as Bayley walked away, Becky snorting at the response. "You _are_ such a mom," she said, Charlotte rolling her eyes.

"One of the four of us has to be, and it sure as hell ain't you," snorted Charlotte, Becky feigning hurt before turning her attention back to her phone, smiling at something Seth was saying.

* * *

Becky looked up at the sound of noise coming from the couch. It had only been about thirty minutes since Bayley had gone to take a shower. Charlotte had wandered into the kitchen looking for something to make for lunch. She waited a moment, hoping Sasha was just stirring and would fall back asleep. But the noises had turned into small whimpers and Becky knew she wasn't gonna fall back asleep on her own.

"Hey Sash, shh, shh, you're safe, honey. You're at home, baby," whispered Becky, kneeling down so she was in Sasha's line of vision, reaching out to stroke her hair.

Sasha whimpered again, tossing and turning on the couch, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. _Poor girl. She's probably having a nightmare of some sort…._ Thought Becky, continuing to stroke her friend's hair in a sign of comfort.

"Come on Sasha, open your eyes baby girl….I'm right here, honey…."

"Nooo. Please, please, no. Get off me! Get off me!" cried Sasha, now fighting with the blanket that was pulled over her body, her arms and legs beginning to flail helplessly.

"Sasha, Sasha, honey, come on baby, look at me. Open your eyes honey. Just open your eyes…." coaxed Becky, now sitting on the edge of the couch, reaching for Sasha's hands.

"Nooo! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Charlotte came running as Sasha's screams grew louder, Becky trying desperately to keep her from hurting herself as she continued to thrash around on the couch.

"Sasha! Sasha! Wake up, honey!" cried Charlotte, helping Becky to restrain her, Sasha fighting with all of her strength.

Bayley came running, evidently hearing Sasha in distress after finishing her shower, he brown hair still wet.

"Geezus, she's not even hearing us…." muttered Becky, Sasha beginning to panic even in her sleep.

"Sasha….Sash….come on, sweetheart,"

"Sasha!" yelled Bayley, hoping that maybe yelling would snap her out of whatever nightmare she was currently entangled in.

Sasha's eyes snapped open, her eyes too far dilated to register where she was, her breathing coming out rapid fire once again.

"Sasha...Sasha, baby, can you hear me?" whispered Becky, stroking Sasha's now sweat soaked hair back. "Honey, it's Becca….and Charlotte and Bayley. Honey, you're okay. It's okay. Take a breath, love," she continued, taking a deep breath herself in hopes that Sasha would mimic it. No such luck.

"Sash, remember? You're okay, you just gotta take a deep breath in and out," whispered Becky, coaching the youngest woman through the process of breathing for the second time in four hours.

Sasha moaned, shaking her head, trying to breath, but the images of what had happened in Vince's office were still taking over her mind. _She was weak. She was pathetic. She was worthless. _

The words she'd seen written about her over the last week just made her cry even harder, heart wrenching sobs taking over as soon as she was able to breathe again….

"Oh, honey….come here baby," whispered Becky, gently pulling her friend into her arms, rocking her back and forth as she continued to cry.

"You're alright, Sasha. You're okay. We're right here, honey. You're not alone," whispered Becky, continuing to cradle her friend in her arms.

"How on earth has she been managing this on her own for a week," whispered Charlotte, quiet enough that Sasha couldn't hear, but Bayley did, and the thought made her sick to her stomach. She hated the idea of Sasha ever having to go through whatever she was dealing with alone.

Becky whispered quiet, soothing words, into Sasha's ear, continuing to run her hand up and down her friend's back, the two seemingly in their own little world, Becky slowly bringing Sasha out of whatever nightmare she had been replaying in her head, offering her friend a gentle smile as she met her gaze, wiping the last of her tears from her face.

"Welcome back, love," whispered Becky, Sasha taking a shaky breath, grasping Becky's hands in her own, leaning her head against her friend's chest as she listened to the beating of her heart, the comforting sound soothing her.

"Sasha, baby, you gotta tell us what's going on in that head of yours….honey, we can't help you if we don't know what's bothering you," said Charlotte, trying not to push Sasha out of her comfort zone, but wanting desperately to know what was going on with her friend.

Sasha closed her eyes, wrapping Becky's arms tighter around her, the Irish woman placing another kiss to Sasha's hair.

"You won't believe me," whispered Sasha, refusing to look up at her friends.

"Why don't you try us, Sash. We might surprise you," said Bayley, reaching out to lift her friend's gaze. "When have I ever not believed you?"

Sasha shrugged, pushing Bayley's hand away. "Nobody else will."

"Sasha...honey? Nobody else is here. It's just us. And we will always believe you baby. Anything that is causing you this much pain cannot be made up," said Charlotte, Sasha taking a deep breath.

"I never should have gone to his office that day," whispered Sasha, tears beginning to prick at her eyes, but she refused to let that stop her. Her friend's deserved to know the truth. They had been so patient with her the last twenty four hours...far more patient than she deserved.

"Whose office, Sash?" asked Charlotte, though she figured she already knew.

"Vince's…." she whispered, swallowing hard as she tried to figure out how to get the words out.

"I….I wasn't planning on it. I just...I was taking a walk and I….his office was there and he came out and I...I asked him if I could just talk to him but…."

Her words were coming out rapidly, beginning to get jumbled up all together.

"Breathe, Sash," whispered Becky, placing a tender kiss to her friend's shoulder, Sasha pausing as she gathered her thoughts.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have talked to him! I should have- but then….."

"Sasha?"

Bayley scooted closer to her friend, lifting her tear filled gaze to meet her own. "What did he do, Sasha? Why did you walk out that night?"

"I can't go back there, Bayley. I can't….not after…..

Becky swallowed hard, closing her eyes as she listened to Sasha struggle to finish the story. She didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't. He wouldn't…._do that_ to Sasha….would he? Not after….

Becky shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts, focusing her attention back on Sasha.

"He started making these comments...about...about…..ways to-to ensure that I got a long title reign," whispered Sasha, cringing at the mere thought of the words he had said to her. "I-I told him no. I tried to leave but he-he-he

Becky thought she was gonna be sick, her face paling at what Sasha was describing. She didn't need her to finish the story. She knew the story.

"Sasha...Sasha….tell me truth right now, baby," demanded Charlotte, trying to keep her voice calm as she spoke, not wanting Sasha to think she was mad at her. She had heard the rumors. Her father had told her stories of the old days. But she had never….she didn't think that stuff like that was still going on behind the scenes. They had come so far. The women's evolution….treating women with respect….Vince couldn't still be….

"He tried to force me to- to- He grabbed me by the hair he- he- un-un-did h-h-hi-his

Sasha couldn't get the words out, beginning to panic once more. Becky could feel her own heart racing, tears streaming down her face. Not to Sasha. Not to Sasha. No.

"Please, please take her!" cried Becky, shoving Sasha into Bayley's arms as she leaped up from the floor, racing to the bathroom and dropping to her knees. Charlotte entered right behind her, wordlessly holding back her hair as Becky threw up in the toilet, her stomach twisting into knots, tears pouring down her face as she continued to be sick.

Charlotte rubbed her back, reaching out to flush as Becky leaned her head against the cool porcelain seat, moaning as Charlotte placed a cool cloth over her neck.

"Not her. Why her? Why would he do that to her?" cried Becky, sobbing as Charlotte pulled her into her lap.

"Becca?"

Sasha's voice was small as she too entered the bathroom, kneeling next to her crying friend. "He didn't do it Becca. I-I got away before he could," she whispered, tears still running down her own face.

Becca looked up, relief flooding through her. "Oh Sash…"

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, gazing down at her fingertips. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have gone in there," she whispered, Bayley, who had been standing at the doorway, quickly joined the other three on the floor, pulling Sasha into her own lap.

"Sasha….why...why didn't you tell me? Tell us? Oh, honey…." she cooed, stroking Sasha's arms and back, wanting to hold her in her arms forever just to take that painful memory away. How? Why? She had so many questions, but now was not the time for answers.

"I don't know what to do, guys. I can't go back there! I can't face him! Not after….how can I? I don't want to quit, but I can't….."

"Sasha, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, baby girl," whispered Charlotte, easing Becky out of her arms, placing a kiss to her friend's forehead before glancing over at Bayley and Sasha.

Sasha who was falling apart again in Bayley's arms.

And Charlotte felt like she might be sick as well. It was 2019 for christ's sake! How were things like this still happening?! And in the company that she worked for and loved no less?! The company that the four women sitting in this bathroom had worked so hard to change from being like this!

Bayley rocked Sasha in her arms, cradling her head against her chest as she cried, feeling her own tears slip down her face. How could this have happened? Why did it have to happen? Why were things like this still happening? How could a man who was supposed to take care of the people who worked for him do something so heinous to someone who was so wonderful?

Bayley once more picked Sasha up from the floor, the youngest of the foursome protesting slightly; weak whimpers escaping her lips. Bayley placed one more kiss to her hair, carrying her up the stairs and into her bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's all over honey. It's all over, baby. We're here now, okay? We'll help you figure it out, okay?" soothed Bayley, stroking her friend's cheek, gently wiping away her tears.

Sasha closed her eyes, moaning as the images replayed over and over again in her head. She shouldn't have gone in that room by herself. She should have just turned around. Now her career was likely over, and what else was she going to do? Wrestling was all she ever wanted to do.

"Hey, Baylz, can I sit with her for a little bit? Alone?"

Bayley glanced up at Becky, concern evident on her face as she struggled with the thought of leaving Sasha's side

"Hey, come on. Becca will take good care of her, Bay. You know that," whispered Charlotte, her voice quiet enough that Sasha couldn't hear them.

Bayley nodded, placing one last kiss to Sasha's hair and cheek before heading out the door with Charlotte, leaving Becky alone with a devastated Sasha.


	7. Chapter 7

"How did this happen, Char? Why the hell did this happen?"

Charlotte sighed as she leaned against the wall just outside of Sasha's bedroom, sliding down to the floor. "I don't know, babe. I didn't think that things like this were still happening…." whispered Charlotte, burying her face in her hands.

"Still? Has this...has this happened before?" asked Bayley, swallowing hard, not liking the feeling that was sitting in the pit of her stomach.

Charlotte shrugged. "I mean, my dad used to tell me stories about….how it was for the women….back then, you know? Late 90s, early 2000s….." said Charlotte, her voice trailing off as she wondered if there were others or if Sasha…

Charlotte shuddered at the images running through her head. They were living in an era of Me too and times up. Vince couldn't possibly be so stupid as to think that he would get away with this, could he? Unless, of course, maybe he _had_ gotten away with it before?

"Bay?" whispered Charlotte, not even wanting to think about the possibility that Sasha wasn't the only one, that there were others that this had happened to, their coworkers, their _friends_. And if it had happened to others, how long had this been going on? Had it ever even stopped?

"We need to do something. Now," said Bayley, Charlotte nodding in agreeance. "I don't want this to ever happen again, Char."

"Me either. This ends with Sasha. And it never should have even happened to her."

* * *

Becky reached out to brush a strand of hair from Sasha's eyes, frowning when her friend whimpered.

"It's okay, Sash. I'm right here, baby. Nothing bad can happen anymore, sweetheart," whispered Becky, gently stroking her friend's cheek. "I'm sorry, Sasha. I'm so, so, sorry sweetheart."

Sasha looked up at Becky, crawling into her friend's lap once more, Becky wrapping her arms around her small frame. "Oh Sash….I'm sorry. I am so, incredibly, sorry, baby girl."

"You didn't do anything," whispered Sasha, her breath catching as she closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her face. "I shouldn't have gone in there. I shouldn't have gone in alone. You told me not to!" cried Sasha, choking as she began to sob once more, reminding Becky of that time over a year ago that she _had _"jokingly" told Sasha that no woman was safe with their boss alone.

They had both laughed about it then. But it had never been a joke, at least not to Becky.

"Oh baby, it's not your fault. It was never your fault, understand? Don't blame yourself," soothed Becky, rocking her devastated friend back and forth in her arms, Sasha clinging to Becky as she continued to cry.

Becky let out a deep sigh, unable to help the tears that were forming in her eyes, slowly slipping down her cheeks. How could she have been so blind? How could she have been so naive as to think…..as to believe that….

Becky shook her head, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat as she looked down at one of her best friends, one of the strongest women she knew, sobbing in her arms; heartbroken, defeated, anguished….all feelings that Becky knew far too well….

"_With all due respect, Mr. McMahon, I __**am**_ _one of the women that helped BUILD this division to what it is today, and I deserve to have the respect as such!"_

_Vince scoffed at Becky's temper, rolling his eyes. "All you women are all the same; all you do is whine and moan about wanting more. What more do you want? You're headlining shows, for Christ's Sake!" he yelled, matching Becky's temper._

"_No, certain women are headlining shows while the rest of us watch our careers fall apart; myself included in that. Do you know how long it's been since I've even had a decent storyline that didn't involve my friendship with Charlotte being exploited? Or even a shot at the title? I need something that I can build on, something that's gonna help me continue to move up the ladder of my career…" explained Becky, easing up on the tension on the room, sitting in the chair across from the Chairman's desk._

"_You want a show at the title? Some big shot storyline? You need to earn one of those, Rebeccah. I don't just give those away," explained Vince, Becky trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes._

"_So what more do you want me to do? I have been working; every day. Day in and day out. And then Charlotte comes back after 6 weeks of being gone while I held Smackdown up on my own, and she gets the title shot over me. Again."_

_Vince cleared his throat, eyeing the door and making sure it was locked. "Well, you know, some of your coworkers have found...other ways of showing me that they deserve all of those things that you yourself are requesting…." explained Vince, a small, deviant smile, spreading across his lips._

_Becky scoffed at the idea. "Yeah, that's not me. Sorry."_

_Vince shrugged. "You know, I wasn't really asking," he explained, now sitting on the chair placed directly in front of Becky. The young woman let out a shaky breath, moving her chair backwards. _

"_You know what, nevermind. I'm gonna go," explained Becky, moving to get up from her seat, stopping only when her boss roughly grabbed her hand, forcing her back into the chair._

"_Oh no. You came in here looking for something, and now you're gonna thank me for my time by giving me something that I want," explained Vince, pushing her chair into the corner, standing up and towering over her as her eyes went wide._

"_No. No, I...I don't want to…." whispered Becky, her breath quickening as Vince once again smiled, shoving his pants down as he grabbed her by the hair….._

"_Now, now. Thank me for my time. With your lips placed right….._

_Becky screamed, shoving at his hands, trying to shove him down, but he was too quick, even in his old age, and slightly stronger than she was, and far more aggressive. _

"_Screaming only makes it last longer," laughed Vince, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her off the chair, her body falling helplessly to the ground._

_And it didn't matter how hard she fought after that._

_It didn't matter that she screamed and cried the word no._

_The only thing that mattered was what he wanted, and what he subsequently took._


End file.
